The Ties That Bind Us
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: Where the Heart waits: Part III. The gang's all together in all in Domino for the first time in years. Mai and Joey and Ishizu and Kaiba see where their relationships are going to lead, while Yugi and Tea try to sort out their feelings for eachother.
1. Homeward Bound

Hi again!

Well, here we are; the third and final part of Where the Heart waits. The first two are Dreams, listed under Ishizu/Kaiba, and the second is Going Back, under Mai/Joey, you don't have to read them to understand this, but it would help with some of the references.

This one has both previous couples plus Tea/Yugi in it, I may put in a few more couples. I'll put it up at the start of another chappie if I do, but this stoy will focus mainly around those three couples.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh however much I wish I did. If I did own it, you may have been watching this on TV instead of reading it here.

The story so far: Kaiba went to Egypt to seek Ishizu's help for the dreams he was having about ancient Egypt, he ended up getting more than he bargained for when they fell for one another. Ishizu now has her own place in Domino and is working at the Domino museum, her work starts in the New Year-it is the beginning of December now. It's only been two weeks since Kaiba went to Egypt and a week since Ishizu moved to Domino permanently.

Mai met Joey in San Francisco at the parking lot where their last duel took place. They faced eachother in a rematch there and Mai won, with her last few moves being the same as her and Joey's last duel. After admitting how they felt, Mai came back to Domino to live with Joey. They've been back for four days.

It's the second of December...

* * *

Tea glanced nervously out the window. She knew there was no real reason for her to be so jittery, well, that's what she tried to tell herself anyway. She knew she should be delighted-and she was-to have all the gang together again for the summer, but she hadn't seen some of them in so long, not that that really bothered her, after all, she'd talked to Mai on the phone for two hours without stopping and it had been wonderful to finally have a really good girlfriend to talk to besides Serenity. But when it came down to it, it wasn't Mai she was worried about seeing, it was Yugi.

She'd seen him during his summer holidays about six months ago and that was part of what was worrying her now. She'd hoped the feelings she'd had for Yugi that had been so tangled up with her feelings for the pharaoh all through highschool would have sorted themselves out or faded. No such luck, in fact, they'd escaladed and they were still tangled even though the pharaoh had been gone for around a year.

She'd had plenty of contact with all the gang-apart from Mai-all the time she was in New York, but it wasn't the same as being with them. Tea knew it was much easier to hide feelings behind text on a screen than while you were actually talking in person. Even talking on the phone wasn't the same as seeing them face to face. And soon she would-be face to face with them that is.

Yugi wasn't actually due back from Cairo for another couple of days. He attended Domino University, but often flew to Cairo to study with Professor Hawkins for periods of time. He'd been there for a couple of weeks-the weeks after his University exams, studying there for extra credit but mainly just for experience. Yugi had debated in taking Egyptology but had decided in the end to go with archaeology first and then narrow down. His field of study did lean towards Egypt, but it also covered other areas. As he said to Tea once he'd decided what to do, he knew the focus of the maniacs in their lives had usually been Egypt, but they'd had other focuses too, namely Dartz, and Yugi was curious about those fields too.

Tea had gone after her dream of becoming a ballerina in New York, but she missed her friends and when she'd been offered a job in Domino by the theatre there, she'd jumped at the chance. Her work there would start in the New Year. It was early December now. She'd be attached to the main theatre, as well as the two smaller ones which ran under the same board. Basically she would fill in whatever dance parts-mostly chorus-that needed to be filled in when a dancer got injured or sick or was changed in different cities. She would have some easy shows where she only had to do basic work or one role, and others where she would be run off her feet because each night someone new was injured or sick and the replacement had not yet flown in or the understudy had come down with something too. Tea would join the ranks of twenty other performers; various dancers, singers and acrobats, all doing the same sort of job as her, but mostly in different areas. It boded for an interesting job and a challenging one. Tea was looking forward to it. But she was looking even more forward to being with her friends.

Joey was of course in Domino, and now Mai was with him. Serenity would join them there for Christmas and New Years and would be back at regular intervals until in another year and a half or so she came back permanently to attend Domino University, studying to be a doctor, and later she wanted to specialise in eyes. Tea thought that was fitting, or a calling, really. She'd had problems with her eyes ever since she was born and now that her eyes were perfect after her operation over two years ago, she wanted to pass on what she had to others. Duke would be flying in in a week or so and staying until after the New Year. He had an office in Domino for Dungeon Dice monsters-not the main one but still important-and was there maybe a third of the year, so Tea would get to see him often enough. Tristan was now a policeman in Domino, so he would be there too, and Yugi.

Tea knew the Hawkinses were flying in for New Year, and she wasn't too impressed about that. She still found Rebecca an annoying little kid, even if she had let up on the 'boyfriend' stuff with Yugi. Word on the street was Marik and Odion were coming to spend the holiday in Domino with their sister, Tea was looking forward to seeing all the Ishtars again. She had been as shocked as anyone in the gang when the news came out that Ishizu and Kaiba were an item. She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea of the two of them of all people being a couple.

There was one other person coming for New Years. Tea decided she was the person she least enjoyed having in Domino, but for Mai's sake, Tea vowed that she would try to put up with Vivian Wong. _But she'd better stay away from Yugi!_ Tea ground her teeth together, then realised she was behaving like a jealous schoolgirl and tried to relax. She would be civil to Vivian, and that was all anyone could ask of her.

Tea was jolted out of her revere when the request came over the speaker to fasten their seatbelts as they were beginning their decent into Domino airport. _Well, here goes nothing. I need...Me and Yugi, no; __**I**__ need to sort this web off feelings out this holiday. Or at least try too..._

***

'How much longer do you think she'll be?'

Mai glanced up at the airport clock. 'I don't know, perhaps another ten minutes? Give her some time, her flight landed twenty minutes ago, and she has to get through customs and get her bags.' Mai smiled at Joey's restlessness.

'I know, I know. But I haven't seen her in six months!' Joey glanced back towards the airport terminal again.

'Hey, look who's talking! I haven't seen her in a year, two if you only count civil meetings.'

'Yeah, okay.' Joey grinned sheepishly.

Mai wondered how one person could suddenly go from having so little to so much. She'd wanted her friends back, she'd wanted Joey, but she'd never thought that dream would come true. And it had, to a point beyond what she had once dared to dream, even her wildest daydreams fell short of this; living with Joey in Domino with all the friends she had known coming for New Years.

'Mai?'

She blinked and Joey's face snapped back into focus.

'You went away for a bit there.'

It was Mai's turn to look sheepish. 'I'm just thinking, how lucky I am to have all of this. I never dreamed it would be like this. I never thought it _could._ That I could feel so accepted and like I finally belong. I've never had that.'

Joey slipped an arm around her waist. 'I'm glad, and don't you worry; it'll get better. New Years will be great with dinner probably at Yugi's, then games until about eleven, and then this amazing display of fireworks in the park at midnight. It's a night you're not gonna forget in a hurry...I'll make sure of it.'

Mai smirked at him. 'Oh really?' Then she sobered. 'I've never had a night like that; a celebration with friends.'

'Well, then we've got alot to make up for. Don't worry, with so many of the gang here permanently, at least for the time being, you'll have all the gatherings and celebrations you can stomach.'

Mai slipped her hand into his. 'Good.'

They waited in silence for a few minutes before Mai spoke again. 'I'm glad Tea's coming back here to live; it'll be nice to have a girl around, not just you, Yugi and Tristan...and...' Mai trailed off.

Joey frowned, 'and what Mai?'

'I guess, if she wasn't here, and it was just me and you three boys, I'd feel like I was taking her place.'

Joey's frown deepened for a second, then it cleared and he shook his head, 'you couldn't take her place Mai; you're too different.'

Mai slapped his shoulder lightly, 'you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I do. But I mean it Mai, don't worry about it; her place can't be filled by anyone but her, after all we've been through. And then there's the fact that you already have your own place in the gang; as the stubborn female duelist who refuses to back down.'

'I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered,' Mai remarked tartly.

'It was meant as a compliment...I think, hey!' Mai elbowed him. 'And then there's the fact that Tea's Yugi's girl and really always has been, while you,' Joey smiled at her, 'you said it yourself; you've always been mine.'

'That is true.' Mai leaned her head on Joey's shoulder. 'Anyway, I don't have to worry; Tea will be here for the foreseeable future...I wonder if she and Yugi will get together, there seems to be something in the air at the moment; you and me, Kaiba and Ishizu.'

'You compare us to them?!'

Mai laughed. 'It's not a death sentence Joey, but think about it; I didn't ever think you'd want me, you had the same thoughts about me, and Kaiba and Ishizu we wouldn't have ever fingered as a couple, so something happened there, and Tea and Yugi have their own web of emotions to get through concerning them and the Pharaoh.'

'You're right about that. Who knows, they might. I certainly hope so, it'll be great to see them finally together.'

'Mm-hm. Joey, look!' Mai grasped his arm.

'Eh-?'

'There's Tea!'

* * *

So there's the first chapter. What did you think?

Review and tell me.


	2. Greetings

Tea's heart leapt when she saw Mai and Joey standing at the end of the barriers. It fully hit her then that she was actually _home_, and home to stay. It felt right.

Mai was right there when Tea came through. Tea dropped her suitcase and flung her arms around Mai. 'God it's good to see you again.' Tea held onto her tightly. She pulled back. 'You've hardly changed at all. Well, physically anyway.'

Mai grinned. 'Is that a bad thing? You haven't changed much either, though all this muscle tone is new. You're looking great! Apart from the grey face.'

'Yeah, thanks for that.' Tea grimaced then broke out into a grin. 'Joey!'

'Hey!' He picked her up and spun her round. 'I've always wanted to do that,' he told her when he dumped Tea back on her feet.

'Yes, well.' Tea grabbed her suitcase for balance. 'From now in do it with Mai.'

'I thought dancers weren't supposed to get dizzy.'

'They don't, not when they're actually prepared for spinning around in circles.' Tea glared at him.

'Ah, well, shall I warn you next time?'

'No. Like I said; do it with Mai. I'm sure you'll like her end reaction better.'

'Yes, well,' he glanced over at her. 'That's a given, but it was fun to see yours.'

Tea stuck out her tongue. 'Look at us; I'm not back for five minutes and we start behaving like we're still in highschool.'

'Hey, who ever said you had to grow up?'

Tea shot Mai an exasperated look. 'Why do you put with him?'

'That's an easy enough question for me to answer, but why did _you_ put up with him for all these years?'

Tea shook her head despairingly. 'It's a long and sad story.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Joey picked up Tea's suitcase. 'Thanks ever so. I'll leave you two girls to discuss, my virtues in private since you don't want to say how great I am in front of me in case it'll inflate my head.'

'Virtues? You?'

Joey stuck out his tongue at Tea as he walked away, and almost crashed into a harassed looking business man as he made for the door. Readjusting his hold on the suitcase with a quick apology to the man, Joey stuck his nose in the air and made for the door.

'It's so good to be back.' Tea slipped her arm though Mai's as they began to follow Joey.

'It's great to have you back Tea. I've really missed you.' Mai glanced after Joey. 'Perhaps not as much as him, but-'

'I know.' Tea smiled at Mai. 'It's gonna be great to have another girl around, not just all these guys.'

'You're telling me.'

'Yep. You know, I was so happy when Joey rang up and said you were here in Domino with him and an item. I think we've all been waiting for it since Battle City at least. I'm so glad you two are finally together...hmm, that's a bit of an understatement.'

'Never mind, I'm just happy you aren't against it. I had a few bad moments when I came back with Joey-I didn't know if you guys would approve after everything I put him through, even if Joey said you'd be fine with it.'

'I can imagine. But we've really missed you and now look; the whole gang's gonna be together again for the holidays for the first time in years.'

'And we actually get to spend time together without dark duels and crazed maniacs trying to destroy the planet and steal our souls.'

'Yeah, that's a definite bonus.'

***

Tea got everyone over for an early dinner-early because she knew jetlag would soon catch her up. She wanted to hear all about what Mai had been doing in the year since California, and how she met up with Joey-just hearing it over the phone once wasn't enough for her. She didn't think she'd ever seen Joey or Mai so ridiculously happy. The only time that came close was when Joey talked to his sister again for the first time in six years to tell her she would be able to keep her sight. That had been an emotional day, and if Joey had shed a few tears, the gang had turned a blind eye to it for his sake.

Tristan joined them once his shift was finished. He came, not even bothering to change, and swept Tea into a huge hug. Tea couldn't remember the last time she felt so warm inside and so safe and utterly content.

She watched how Tristan was with Mai, but apart from maybe being a little hesitant around eachother, they got along just fine. Mai had told her Tristan had picked her and Joey up from the airport, and had clapped her on the back and helped them with their luggage and that was it. There was still some tension between them, but Tea thought that-now seeing them together-that would go with time.

Tea's parents had cooked shellfish for dinner-all her favourites. She would be staying with them until she started her job, and then would see about getting a flat with someone. Not Mai and Joey, but perhaps with Tristan. Yugi, she knew, would probably still stay with his grandfather to keep him company and give him a hand around the place. Perhaps in time she could get a flat with Serenity too, Tea thought. That would work out nicely.

When Tea's eyes began to droop and she could no-longer hide her increasingly regular yawns, her friends bade her goodbye and left for home. Tea crawled into her bed in her old room with relief. Tonight had been great, and she was sure the next few days would be too. But when Yugi flew back in...things would change. She would meet him at the airport and give him time to recover from his flight, but then, she would have to find out how he felt-there was no-way she could keep living in limbo any longer. Tea just wished her own feelings were more concrete and less tangled.


	3. Unexpected

Hey everyone!

No, I haven't died or lost my computer, and I definitely haven't lost interest in writing fanfiction.

Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys got me going again. I must say, i was a bit unsure how to play this. Finally settled on something I was tossing over whether to do or not-and mostly figured out how to make it work.

So, here we go, chapter three. Now the story takes on an interesting angle...

* * *

'Man it's good to see Tea again.'

Mai saw the huge grin on his face and replied in kind.

'I can't believe how long it's been since we were all together here in Domino.'

Mai glanced up at the sky. 'Two years.' She shook her head. 'A lifetime ago. So much has changed.'

'Yeah, but this hasn't.' Joey slipped an arm around her waist and, drawing her to a halt, kissed her softly.

'Well, yes, it has, because I don't hate myself and you for it, and we've both finally admitted it.' Her mouth twitched. 'But barely any of the change is bad. We had bad points in the middle, but the outcome is good-mostly.'

'Yeah...though I don't know whether the pharaoh going was good or bad.'

'...Maybe it was neither.' Mai linked an arm though his as they began to walk again. 'There are bad points, but good points too. It's where he belonged, as much as it hurt to lose him.'

'Yeah, I know.' Joey sighed. 'But it doesn't make it any easier. And I worry for Yuge and Tea. They-' He broke off abruptly. 'You hear that?'

'Yes.' Mai glanced towards the alley up ahead from where the shouts were becoming louder.

'Let's go. I'm not eager to hang around any gangs. Especially...' He trailed off as Mai raised an eyebrow at him. 'Okay, I know you can handle yourself, I saw that in California, but how many of them will it be to two of us? Let's try and avoid a confrontation, I'm not that eager for broken bones. C'mon, we can get a cab from-' He broke off as Mai grabbed his arm.

'Joey...'

He didn't need her to tell him; he'd heard it too; a child's cry. Mai activated her duel disk and Joey did likewise. 'Grab the kid and get out of here?'

'Yep.' Mai drew her top card, as did Joey. They rounded the corner at a run and the holograms of Harpie Lady and Red-eyes Black Dragon gave them enough of an element of surprise for them to knock aside the first couple of black figures and break up their circle. Holograms or not; the monsters still dealt a pretty hefty blow. The five boys ran-not wanting to stick around to get hurt doing something as pathetic as beating a child.

Joey kept an eye on the boys-teenagers by the look of them-as Mai turned to the child. She felt the fire kindle in her heart as she saw the tears, bruises and the way the girl was clutching her left arm to her chest. 'Joey, her arm's broken.' Mai knelt down beside the small girl. She couldn't have been over seven years old.

'D-don't t-t-touch me.' The child stuttered.

Mai reigned in the fury that was boiling up inside her and removed her jacket to lay around the child's shoulders. 'It's alright honey. They're not coming back.' She arranged her jacket around the girl with careful hands even though the child shied away. 'Joey, her arm's broken. Can you get a cab?'

'I'm not leaving you hear.' Joey took a couple of steps towards them, but stopped as the girl pulled back from Mai even further. 'Can she walk? Or can you carry her?'

'I-I can walk. Leave me alone! I want to go back.'

'Where are your parents?' Mai made no move to touch the child.

'They're gone.'

Mai exchanged a glance with Joey. 'Where are you living now?'

'The orphanage.' The girl stuck her chin out defiantly. 'They'll be angry at me when I get back, but I hate it there. The older kids pick on me where the grown-ups can't see.'

'How long have you been there?'

'Since I was three.' The girl shifted and winced at the pain in her arm.

Abandoned or an orphan, Mai thought sadly. A child no-one wanted. She'd never been wanted as a child either. Her heart went out to the small girl. 'Listen, we're going to get you to the hospital where they'll patch you up. And we'll call the orphanage to let them know you're alive and where you are.'

The girl eyed them mistrustfully. 'Can't I go back right now?'

'That arm needs to go in a plaster.'

'How do I know you won't hurt me more?'

Mai closed her eyes momentarily. She was young to be so world-wise. 'You have my word, though it may not mean much to you.'

The girl sniffed as she couldn't stop her tears starting to roll again. 'Who are you?'

'Mai Valentine. This is my boyfriend Joey Wheeler.'

The girl blinked at her. 'You're a duelist.'

Mai blew out slowly in relief. At least the child knew them. It might make things easier. 'Yes, I am. Do you duel?'

'The boys say I'm too little. But I like watching it on TV sometimes when they're not there to see me.'

'You're never too small to duel.' Mai opened her mouth to say she would teach her, then closed it. She didn't know what was going to happen with the girl after tonight. 'Tell you what, you hang on to my favourite card Harpie Lady until we get to the hospital. You can rip her up if we hurt you.'

The child eyed her owlishly. 'Okay.' She agreed reluctantly.

Mai gave her the card and carefully manoeuvred the girl into her arms. She perched on Mai's hip, trying not to wince as her arm jolted as Mai walked, holding onto her t-shirt tightly with her good right hand.

Mai felt her heart clench and she glanced over at Joey. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Mai reached over and took his hand. 'We can't get too attached.'

'Yeah, I know.' Joey looked at the girl who was falling asleep against Mai. 'We travel too much. But...'

'Yeah, I know, but...' Mai sighed. 'Let's just get her to the hospital.'

***

Her name was Freya.

Mai stroked her hair gently as she slept curled in Mai's arms in the waiting room. Mai knew hospitals could make you wait for hours, but Freya was bordering on a minor emergency, so she believed the nurse when she'd said they would be seen in no more than twenty minutes. Ten had already passed.

Mai glanced over to Joey, who was still talking on the phone to the orphanage. He'd whispered her name to Mai before going into what had happened. Someone was on their way over for Freya now. Mai glanced down at her again. Her eyes were screwed shut and her hair fell in wisps over her face. Red hair. It hadn't been easily visible in the dark, but in the bright hospital light it was clear. Her skin was a little more tanned than a normal red-head's, but she had the scattering of freckles on her face. It wasn't that obvious though. It wasn't copper or orange-red hair; it was a beautiful pure red.

Mai saw the doctor motioning to her and she carefully shifted Freya and slowly began to get up. Freya's eyes popped open and she began to struggle. 'Shhh. It's okay Freya, nothing's going to happen.'

Freya looked up, startled. 'How do you know my name?'

Mai's mouth dropped slightly; Freya's eyes were as purple as her own. She recovered quickly; after all, she wasn't the only one with purple eyes. Yugi had them too, as did a few others Mai had met. It wasn't extraordinary, but it wasn't common either. 'Joey called the orphanage. Someone's on their way over now. They told us your name. They were really worried about you.'

'I knew they would be...' Freya trailed off. 'Here.' She held out Mai's Harpie Lady that she had fallen asleep clutching.

'Thanks.' Mai took the card as Joey came over. 'Shall we?'

They treated Freya's bruises and checked her for a concussion. The x-rays that had been taken of Freya's arms when they first came in were shown and Freya's arm was set and put in plaster. She chose a pink cast.

The person from the orphanage was waiting for them as they came out. Freya had been discharged, having nothing more than a few bumps, bruises and a broken arm; no concussion or shock.

A nurse pointed the lady out to them and she stood up as they walked over. 'Freya! Where were you?!'

'I'm sorry.' Freya hung her head, but kept a grip on Mai's hand, hoping she would protect her from a bad scolding.

'Did you mean to stay out so late?' She knelt in front of Freya.

'Well, no. But the park was pretty and so was the fountain. And I liked it there so much I thought maybe I could stay there longer, away from the boys and then it got dark and these other boys came out and began to pick on me.' Freya's lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes.

The lady sighed and drew Freya into a hug. 'You're safe, and that's the most important thing.' She took Freya's hand in hers and stood up. 'Thank you so much for what you've done for her. I'm Charlotte, one of the matrons at the orphanage.'

Joey and Mai introduced themselves, and Charlotte asked one of the nurses if she could take Freya to get an icecream from the kitchen. It was an excuse to talk properly to Freya's rescuers. 'I very much appreciate it. She's...often bullied. And I'm aware alot of it happens where we can't see, but she doesn't come to us if they do push her around or insult her. It's gotten way out of control.'

'What are you gonna do about it?' Joey asked politely. 'No kid should have to go through that.'

Charlotte sighed. 'I understand you don't think much of me, and you don't have to. I haven't done my job properly if this is the result. What I will do is try to get her adopted out to a good family.'

Mai nodded. 'Would we be able to come and check up on her tomorrow? To see how she's going?'

Charlotte sighed. 'Tomorrow, yes. But try not to get too attached to her. It will be harder for her when you leave.'

'You think we'd just break off all contact?' Mai held back a scowl and settled on frowning. 'I was orphaned at six. I know what it's like.'

Charlotte blinked. 'I beg your pardon...but...it works both ways too.'

'I know. We can't adopt her because we're too young. We travel too much, which wouldn't be good for her.' Joey held up his hands.

Charlotte shook her head. 'I was more thinking of absence of permanence or money-'

'That's not a problem.' Mai's mouth twitched up into a slightly scornful smile. 'It's travelling that's the problem with us. Look, we're not looking to adopt her. We just want to make sure she's okay.'

Charlotte sighed and glanced over as Freya came back licking her icecream. 'Alright. Come by around midday tomorrow. C'mon Freya, let's get you to bed. You can eat that on the way.'

Freya glanced up at Mai and Joey. 'Are you going?' Her eyes were huge and pleading.

'They'll be by tomorrow at lunch to see you.' Charlotte took Freya's hand again.

Mai sighed as they walked away, Freya glancing occasionally behind her.

'Yeah, I know.' Joey slipped an arm around her waist. 'I'm sunk too...but...'

'We can at least make sure she gets a good home.'

'Yeah. Yeah, we can.' They glanced at eachother. Mai rolled her eyes and laughed quietly while Joey shook his head.

'Let's go home. Before we start getting any ideas.'

'Too late.' Joey murmured.

* * *

What do you think? Poor girl! I know, I wrote it, but I feel bad for hurting her. Still, it may be a turning point for eveyone...

Note to self; no giving people too many hints!

Please review! I'd like to see what you think will happen...


	4. Memories old and new

Here we go; chapter 4

Read and enjoy! (And review!)

* * *

'_It's always so beautiful.' Isis gazed up at the night sky; riddled with stars. She glanced next to her where Seto sat on the edge of the palace's roof, watching her._

'_It is.' He smiled, but didn't look up at it. 'You know, you haven't given me an answer.'_

'_Isis blinked. 'To what question?'_

'_To the one you gave me in your scrying room.'_

'_I gave you?' Isis frowned._

'_Yes. After you said you couldn't be with you. That I needed to take a bride for Egypt.'_

_Isis went white. 'Seto please, we've had a wonderful couple of weeks together, but-'_

'_Marry me Isis. Egypt needs a Queen like you and I want you always by my side.'_

'_Seto...I-I can't. I'm not royalty, I...what would the guardians think?'_

'_You worry too much.' He kissed her on the forehead. 'They're delighted.'_

'_You asked them?!'_

'_I did. And they all gave their blessing.'_

_Which explained the sideward looks they'd been giving her today. 'Seto...' Isis looked away. 'I'm scared.'_

Kaiba blinked slowly as his eyes opened in reality. Then he scowled. This was the first dream he'd had of Egypt since Ishizu confronted him in his office. He'd thought they would end after he hadn't had any dreams for a couple of nights, but obviously not. He supposed the dreams still had something to tell him. And he wasn't impressed about that. He might have admitted his love for Ishizu, and he might tolerate being talked about as having a past self-whether he believed it or not was another matter; he wasn't too sure on that account himself-but that didn't mean he would like having these dreams about Egypt again or like having to take advice from them.

He looked down at the sleeping form next to him and his eyes softened. Ishizu lay curled up against him, one arm flung up behind her head and the other curled around his hand. Gently Kaiba brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

On a stifled groan he lay back. With a bit of luck it was only a once-off and his nights would be dream free again tomorrow night...they'd better be.

***

'Come on in Tea.' Mai called at the knock on the door.

Tea slipped in and over to the blond who was sitting amongst a mess of pictures on the floor. 'What are you up to?' She ditched her bag and knelt down next to Mai.

'Sorting out the pictures from when I was a kid. I don't have many, but I've got more than I thought I had. I should have done this years ago but...it hurt too much.'

'Is this a response to last night?' Mai had told her what had happened over the phone that morning when she asked if Tea wanted to go shopping and have a drink somewhere to catch up before she went to the orphanage. Tea had been surprised at the overnight turnabout to say the least.

'...I guess so...You're early by the way.'

'I figured we might as well get onto it. And I need to get some clothes more suited for Japan instead of New York.'

'That's more than a morning's shopping.'

'Well, we can at least make a start.'

Mai smiled to herself as she heard the 'we' not 'I.' It was wonderful to feel wanted. 'Umm, let me just clean these up and get something else on, shouldn't take me too long.'

'No, just half an hour.' She laughed as Mai scowled at her. 'I'm in no hurry. Truth be told; I mainly wanted to spend some girl time with you. Its gonna be so nice having another girl around with the gang all the time, and not just me.'

'Don't know how you survived all those years keeping the boys in line.'

'Neither do I.' Tea sighed dramatically. 'But they do tend to grow on you...speaking of the boys, where's Joey? Don't tell me he's still asleep?'

Mai grinned and shook her head. 'He's in the shower.'

'Uh-oh! I know from numerous sleepovers that he caterwauls in there. Block your ears!'

Mai laughed. 'I know. I found that out quickly enough. It's sweet.'

'Oh dear, a sure sign of a woman in love; her guy can do no wrong. I'm dreading when the honeymoon period ends.'

Mai smiled at her. 'If it does. We've been through enough that I don't know if the joy will ever wear off, and I've been as angry at him as anybody can be at someone that hasn't committed a crime against them, so I don't think being angry at him again is going to have any impact on us.'

'No, fights are usual for you two. And you've got stars in your eyes.' Tea observed and was surprised when Mai actually blushed. 'I've never seen you this happy.'

'I don't think I've ever been this happy.' Mai murmured, which brought her back to the pictures. 'My parents died when I was little, and I was shifted around family after that. Some were good to me; others treated me like a pest or burden and thought I should be ever grateful for everything they did for me. Pah! As if! If they would have given me any love with that I might have been. I went to live with my father's oldest brother when I was twelve. He was supposed to have custody of me after my parents died, but he kept putting it off. He couldn't put it off any more so I went to live with him. I lived with him and his wife for four years. They were always fighting when they were together, which wasn't alot when you think about it, and they filed for divorce when I was fourteen and got the divorce after a nasty court battle, but one which only ran for a few months. I ran away when I was sixteen.'

Tea swallowed painfully. She'd never heard Mai's story before. She pitied the child and hurt for the woman.

Mai shrugged. 'I didn't see my aunt-my oldest uncle's sister-in-law that is-again after she walked out, apart from one nasty scene about a month later. I haven't heard anything from any of my family since I left.' She eyed Tea. 'You don't have to pity me; it's just the way things are.'

'Pity? No. I pity the girl you were but...I hurt for you.' Impulsively Tea hugged her.

Mai squeezed her briefly and let go. 'I'll get these cleaned up and then we can go.' Mai began stacking the photos up into piles, glancing at the ones on top of the piles as she did so. One was of her and her parents, there was one of her and her last class of primary school, and one of her as a gangly teenage astride a horse when she lived with her mother's sister. She's actually liked living with them, but had only been there for a few months before she had to move on again-because she was supposed to be in her uncle's care, not theirs. If she would have picked one family to live with, it would have been them.

There was another picture of her with her father's younger brother-a sailor-aboard his ship which she lived on for half a year before she went to her other uncle. And then one of her aunt and uncle. Mai shook her head over this one. They were so civilised and proper, with not a hair out of place. Horrible, Mai shuddered. She much preferred heated emotions to their cold ones, except when they were in a fight-then she'd stayed well out of the way because it was all out war. Her uncle looked sophisticated and stuck up in a suit with his sleek black hair. The only thing that didn't fit into his look were his purple eyes; the Valentine trademark. Mai turned to study her aunt and found herself frowning. That-

'You ready?'

'Yeah.' Mai shook her head to clear it. 'Let me just get a jacket and my bag, then let's go clear out those shops!'

***

They had a wonderful time. But since time was short they wrapped it up a half past eleven and loaded all their bags into the car. They hadn't even stopped for a bite to eat but had shopped for two and a half hours straight.

Joey reeled in mock shock as Mai bundled herself and her bags through the door. 'How much stuff do girls need?! I'm not gonna have any room left for me in the closet!'

'That's what the extra room is for.' Mai kissed him on the cheek as she passed.

'ARGHHHHH!'

'You ready to go?'

'Yep. Doesn't take much for me to get ready!'

'I know.' Mai retaliated in a disapproving tone.

'Yeah well...was that a hint?!'

'Not at all.' Mai returned breezily, walking past him to take the last load off Tea and dump it in their room.

'Huh! Well, anyway. Hey Tea! Uh-I guess we'll have to talk properly later.'

'You can take me out to lunch.' She patted his cheek, knowing he hated it and was pleased with the responding growl of annoyance. She gave Mai a grin and hugged her. 'Actually, what about dinner and a movie tonight?'

'Aren't you still catching up on sleep from jetlag?' Joey queried.

'Yep. So I figure a late night won't make much difference to my already skewered clock. What do you think?'

'A movie and food-do you even have to ask?'

'Mai?'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Cool. I'll have a look what's on and give you and Tristan a call later. See ya. And Good luck.' She added as she walked out the door.

* * *

Review!!!


	5. Identity confusion

Wow! I actually got the next chapter up! I have to confess I did know roughly what this chappie would entail but I got distracted on some of my other stories-I'll post them when I finish them-if I ever do.

So...The story so far is mostly Joey/Mai, with some Seot/Ishizu-that will come into the story more and more as I get through it and the Tea/Yugi pairing I will properly start to concentrate on once Yugi arrives in Domino, however, as Mai and Joey are my favourite couple I will probably be focused a bit more than a third of the time on them-and Freya; her story is becoming central to this fic, though I hadn't really planned on her coming into the story when I started it, actually, I meant to stop with Dreams, but I got the idea to do an adjacent story for Mai and Joey and that became Going Back, and things kind of went from there; before I know it I'm planning a big sequel that ties everything up.

Well, anyway, here goes nothing; Now the plot really starts to thicken...

* * *

'She's doing well,' Charlotte told Mai and Joey as they looked out their office window at Freya curled up in the shade of a tree with a book. 'You can go on out and see her Joseph, but could I perhaps have a word with Miss Valentine?'

Joey glanced at Mai, who shrugged. He left the women be, and Charlotte came over to join Mai at the window. 'I know it is instinct for a women to feel protective of a hurting child,' Charlotte began.

'What are you getting at?' Mai forced herself to be civil, though coldly so. 'Just say what's on your mind. Do you think I'm thinking about adopting Freya? I'm not, but I do want to see her settled in a good home.'

Charlotte looked over at Mai. 'Good. But please don't disappoint her. I care about her and would hate to see her hurt.'

Mai relaxed slightly; all Charlotte was being was protective, not rude.

'Freya does show signs of growing up to be a lot like you. She's got a bit of a temper if riled, but has a good heart. She's also got your eyes; ones that show her feelings and can speak for her.'

'Mmm...' Mai frowned. She'd noticed last night how much Freya's eyes were like her own. 'How did Freya come to be here? If you don't mind me asking, that is.'

'It's okay,' Charlotte continued to stare out at the small child. 'A lady brought her in when she was three. Though she said otherwise, I believe that lady was the child's mother.'

'Why? Sorry, I'm being impertinent.' Mai backed off when Charlotte frowned at her.

'Never mind. The lady had the same hair as Freya and the same shaped face and fair skin. She said the child's mother could no longer take care of her and had asked her to deliver the child to the orphanage. If she Freya's mother, she said it most likely because she didn't want to run into any obstacles or arguments when she dropped Freya off. She gave us Freya and some money and left. She said Freya's father was unknown, but after that first spiel, she didn't mention Freya's mother again.'

'And no birth certificate?'

'Nothing. We were told that Freya's last name was to be Motou, but that's all. No name of the mother, no history to tell Freya later. Nothing.'

'Mutou?' Why did that ring a bell? Apart from the obvious of course, that was, Yugi. Mai wondered. Mutou, Mutou and a lady with red hair... Mai glanced back out the window at Freya and a picture flashed into her mind. Mai gasped. No way! It couldn't be!

'Are you okay?' Charlotte's face was concerned.

Mai swallowed, hard. 'This lady who gave Freya to you, did she have ice blue eyes?'

Charlotte blinked. 'You think you know her?'

'I might.' Mai tired to keep her voice neutral. 'I can get you a picture if need-be.'

'She had blue eyes, yes. Very ice blue eyes.'

Mai frowned. 'And her hair up?'

'It was cut short, why?'

'On her neck, the middle of the back of her neck, you may have seen it as she walked away, she had a birthmark-'

'In the shape of a heart,' Charlotte finished for her.

Mai gulped.

'Who was this lady?'

Mai looked out the window, down to Freya. 'My aunt. By marriage. And if that's the case, her father may be my uncle; my father's brother-Richard Valentine.'

'Do you know what this means?!'

'That Freya has kin?' Mai's shocked brain couldn't come up with anything else.

'Well, yes, but...we could trace her parents; you may not be able to look after her, but we can get her put in a good home with you as her guardian, meaning you have a say in how she's raised, for her, this-'

'Hold on!' Mai yelped. 'This means big trouble if Freya is my cousin. My aunt and uncle got a divorce when I was fourteen. Counting back on my fingers, they probably were separated at the time Freya was conceived. So either they had a brief reconciliation or Freya's father is someone totally different, but...those eyes...purple eyes was the Valentine trademark...'

'We can do blood tests. Why don't I book an appointment at the doctor's, perhaps tomorrow; Freya had an appointment for a check-up for her arm to see if it's set correctly and healing like it's supposed to.'

'Yes, please.' Mai found her mouth was very dry.

'Why don't you go out to play with Freya? I'll make the arrangements.' Charlotte told her.

'Thanks.' Mai strode quickly out of the room, not even registering that Charlotte's eyes had gone hostile when Mai said that there would be a lot of trouble if Freya was her cousin, and headed straight for the bathroom, where she locked herself in a cubical and sank down onto the seat with her head in her hands. If Freya was her cousin-that would be a nightmare for her; for Freya, not for Mai. The Valentines weren't exactly known for their loving, big happy families. Mai would even go so far as to say there was a curse on them. As far as she'd known for years, she was the only child of three brothers, the last of her line. And she'd been so glad she was a girl because if she married she'd loose the name of Valentine, and perhaps the curse would be broken. But then, she hadn't planned to get married or to have kids, so the line would have ended with her anyway. But if Freya was Richard and her Aunt Anne's daughter...and what was with the last name; Mutou? Was it a coincidence Anne had the same maiden name as Yugi? Was Yugi somehow related to Freya? Were the two of them cousins as well? Could Anne be his mother or father's sister? She assumed she would have been Yugi's father's sister because Yugi had inherited the name Mutou, but...she didn't know anything about Yugi's family other than that he lived with his grandfather. What was going on?!

* * *

Well, I must say, that makes for a nice twist...Things start to become a bit clearer-and a bit less so-in the next one or two chappies. But in the meantime, tell me what you thought; i.e. REVIEW!!


End file.
